1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in recording apparatuses such as ink jet recording apparatuses, in addition to recording apparatuses that are used indoors in a non-portable manner, compact recording apparatuses that can be carried outdoors have becomes popular.
Normally, in recording apparatuses, recording is performed by setting a plurality of sheets of paper, as a medium, in a recording apparatus, and feeding the sheets of paper into the recording apparatus one sheet at a time. Meanwhile, there are recording apparatuses that, in addition to recording on cut form paper, which are sheets of paper that are fed one sheet at a time, can perform recording on so-called rolled paper, in which a longitudinal sheet of paper is wound around a roll core in a rolled form. Further, there are also recording apparatuses in the compact recording apparatuses that are capable of using rolled paper.
In a case in which recording is performed on media of a plurality of types of shape such as cut form paper and rolled paper, if a transport pathway is provided for each shape of media, an increase in the size of the apparatus is caused. Therefore, JP-A-2013-112473 discloses a recording apparatus which is provided with two paper sheet transport pathways of a manual supply pathway, and a rolled medium pathway, and in which the rolled medium pathway is configured so as to use the manual supply pathway.
In JP-A-2013-112473, the manual supply pathway has a configuration that delivers sheets of paper, as a medium, to the manual supply pathway through insertion into a tray one sheet at a time, but for example, there are cases in which a plurality of cut form papers are set in an overlapping manner, and a medium supply pathway is used as a transport pathway of the rolled paper, and recording is performed by feeding the cut form paper into the recording apparatus one sheet at a time.
Normally, a plurality of sheets of cut form paper are set on a mounting surface of a hopper that is configured to be capable of swinging between a raised state and a fallen state with respect to a feeding roller. Further, the recording apparatus is configured so that the hopper rises and abuts against the topmost sheet of cut form paper, and the topmost sheet of cut form paper is fed one sheet at a time as a result of the feeding roller rotating.
In addition, in a case in which cut form paper is not mounted on the hopper, the hopper falls to a position at which it is possible to set a predetermined number of sheets of cut form paper.
In a case in which the cut form paper is set on the hopper, whether or not a leading end of the cut form paper is inserted to a correct position is determined by a user abutting an end section of the cut form paper against the interior of the hopper, which is in a fallen state.
In this instance, in a case in which a transport pathway of cut form paper with a configuration that uses this kind of hopper, is used as a transport pathway of the rolled paper, as described above, the rolled paper is set against the hopper, which is in a state of having fallen to a position at which it is possible to set a predetermined number of sheets of cut form paper.
At this time, since there is a space between the hopper, which is in a fallen state, and the feeding roller, there are cases in which the rolled paper becomes rolled up in the space in accordance with a tendency of the roll. If this kind of state occurs, it is difficult for a user to perceive a feeling of an end section of the rolled paper abutting against the hopper (hereinafter, there are cases in which this feeling is referred to as a setting feeling). Furthermore, if it is difficult to perceive the setting feeling of the rolled paper, there is a concern that a user will push more of the rolled paper than is necessary into the recording apparatus.